Giorno Giovanna
Appearance Giorno is a teenage boy of average height and slim build, far smaller in stature than previous JoJos. He has golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. His eyes, especially present in earlier depictions, sharpen at the ends similar to those of his father's. Giorno wears a glossy two-piece suit with a checkered coat tail. The suit has several ornate features, including wing-shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature on his suit are the three ladybug emblems located on either side of his chest and directly below his zipper, matching the appearance of his Stand. Later on, his shoes also have the same ladybug emblem on them. The color scheme for his suit often changes in different color pages, but the most common colors are blue outlined with gold and pink outlined with green. Before Giorno joined Bucciarati's Gang, he didn't style his hair, making him look more like his father. He originally had black, unkempt hair; the color changed when his Stand was awoken. After he gains Gold Experience Requiem, Giorno's hair takes on a much more spiked pattern, where his braid is undone and all of his hair flows freely. Equipment & Abilities STAND ABILITIESEDIT Unlike Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond, Gold Experience is not particularly strong. Despite this, it is rather fast and though an individual punch from it has roughly the same force of an ordinary man's, it can still launch a barrage of them. Gold Experience does, however, possess a very versatile power. Life Giver Gold Experience can endow anything its fists touch with life, which translates into a variety of different effects. This ability's most featured use is converting inorganic objects into living organisms, be it an animal or a plant. For instance, it can transform a piece of luggage into a frog or a lighter into a rose. The lifeforms can persist over a long time and even a significant distance from Giorno. He can also freely cancel it and return an object to its original inorganic state. The speed of the transformation varies wildly, depending on the desired form: an object morphing into a plant is always shown to be fast, but animals generally take more time. Thus, transforming parts of a helicopter into a tree is nearly instantaneous and violent enough that the branches can burst through metal, but transforming a rubber life saver into a fish takes a noticeable amount of time. Giorno has also instantaneously transformed drops of his blood into a swarm of ants, suggesting that the transformation time is proportional to the complexity of the life form he creates. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants of which he has no control. Thus, when he creates an animal, he has to guess what the animal is likely to do in order to take advantage of it. Since the animals do not always act the way he predicts, like when a snake accidentally burns itself on a lighter, using them can prove detrimental. If living conditions are absolutely unsuitable, such as temperatures of around -100°C, then Giorno cannot transform objects into lifeforms. Initially, when any of the created life forms were attacked, the damage would be reflected back at the attacker. For instance, Luca had tried to smash a frog with his shovel only for his head to be bashed instead. The transformation was also originally portrayed similarly to a fetus growing into an organism, but was eventually finalized as an object molding into Giorno's desired life form. Life Shot Edit Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. When Bruno Bucciarati was hit by one of Gold Experience's punches, his consciousness accelerated to such a point that he perceived everything else to move slowly. However, his body did not follow the surge of speed and could hardly move. While it heightens the senses of its victims as well, it also means that the then-defenseless body will feel a much more acute and intense pain over a much longer period of time when injury is taken, usually from Gold Experience's own punches. Though only shown once, Gold Experience can also speed up an already-existing life form's life through its ability. Thus, he caused a tree to wither and expire immediately as a result of a greatly shortened lifespan. Also shown once is its ability to even clone organisms. During Bruno's fight against Diavolo, Giorno recreates Coco Jumbo from afar, using its Stand ability to temporarily trap Diavolo inside the turtle. Flesh and Organ Creation Edit Inspired by Baby Face's ability to transform body parts into inert cubes, Giorno discovered that he could do the reverse and create singular body parts and organs out of inorganic matter. Thus he is able to heal gruesome wounds through various means. In one instance, he transforms bullets into the very flesh they pierced and grew back one of his hands out of a brooch. Life Sensor Edit Thanks to Gold Experience's mastery over life itself, Giorno can sense life. Giorno himself claims that life energy to him exists in "clusters". When he touches someone or something, he can sense other lifeforms from within, allowing him to check if someone is alive or even determine how many souls there may be inside an individual. He also planned to track Diavolo by planting a brooch given life on the latter to sense it from afar and stalk the Boss. Personality Giorno's childhood was filled with unhappiness and loneliness due to bullies and the abuse of his stepfather. During his early childhood, he was initially cold and uncaring towards anyone, and believed himself to be scum just for the way people treated him. Those that knew him easily thought he'd grow up to become a twisted individual. This changed when he befriended an injured gangster he saved. As the man protected Giorno from those that did him wrong, he learned that he could trust people and since then, has become a more confident and solicitous person. A defining characteristic of Giorno, and shared among his peers through him, is his resolve (覚悟 kakugo); something that can be described as his ability to make important decisions without hesitation and seeing them through to the very end, even in the face of pain, sorrow, and tragedy. An ambitious individual, he readily takes any occasion to achieve his final goal of becoming a "Gang-Star". Upon beginning to cooperate with Passione gangster Bruno Bucciarati, Giorno wastes no time in infiltrating the gang, and steadily works his way up the ranks. His assassination of Polpo was partially a way to get a promotion from Bruno. Later, Giorno also tried to personally approach the Boss of Passione, and planned to plant a tracking device on him. Being a very serious teenager, Giorno's mind doesn't stray off the path from his mission and the goals he's set for himself. However, Giorno has occasionally thought about more mundane subjects such as the delicious margherita pizza from Naples, right before being attacked by Notorious B.I.G.. Giorno tends to approach many things with a calm demeanor, and demonstrates immense composure even when confronted by dangers he might not understand completely, with Koichi describing him as having a 'shining serenity' in place of where most apprehension should be. However, he can still become anxious when things go south. Giorno rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but shows moments of tranquil, if not oppressive fury against certainenemies. At his worst, Giorno becomes desperate for solutions to problems, and can be seen yelling and breaking out in sweat when emotionally distressed, though he never displays enough panic to become reckless or impetuous. With others, Giorno treats people with the amount of respect he believes they deserve based on their beliefs and actions. He seems to have inherited both of Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando's traits, with the former's being present towards peers and allies, and the latter's towards enemies. He has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has demonstrated kindness to him or others, but casually disregards law. He was a petty thief when he first encountered Koichi and bribed the airport security guards before stealing Koichi's luggage. Overall, he follows his own morality without compromise. Giorno believes that people are free to die how they want. However, he also values life greatly and always seeks to never leave someone to die if he is able to help it, even putting himself in danger if another can stay unharmed. He believes that a "will of self-sacrifice", or giving one's own life for the sake of others, is not a part of what he believes resolve is, revealed during his and Mista's battle with Ghiaccio. In many cases, he will put his own life at risk and make himself the target of injury if those actions are able to assist his allies, carefully planning out those course of actions to ensure that he will always come out of those situations alive. In the same vein, Giorno's dreams are rooted in his desire to put a stop to the drug trafficking ruining countless lives in Italy. On the other hand, Giorno has no trouble or qualms in punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he engineers Polpo's death to avenge an innocent janitor that Black Sabbathkilled, and in fact he will be particularly ruthless and vicious when doing so. Except for Bucciarati, whom he spared because he recognized that he was a righteous person, Giorno has killed everyone he's fought against without remorse or hesitation, and all have died gruesome deaths. For instance, he had Melone bitten by a venomous snake made of his own Stand and rapidly kicked Ghiaccio until the splintered lamppost stuck on his neck had completely impaled it. In the presence of those same enemies, he is not even above lying, having deceived Cioccolata into believing that he would be spared, when in reality he was merely lowering Cioccolata's guard and buying time for a bullet lodged in his head to transform into a scarab which devoured the scientist's brain before Gold Experience pummeled him to death, sending his mangled corpse into a garbage truck as Giorno walked away unfazed. Usually introverted, Giorno regularly maintains a facade of confident boldness, backed up by his intelligence and his natural charisma, to make him look like a flawless person by his peers. This is especially visible upon his first meeting with Bruno's team. He switches from a passive and polite demeanor to a self-assured persona when they try to bully him, and impresses the whole team. When alone, Giorno is shown to be a more goofy person and only in these moments does he allow himself to think about something else than his goal or act seriously. His parents' abuse encouraged his introverted nature and his habit of observing others, resulting in his deductive skills but also making him a silent person until he has something of importance to say. On the contrary, when Giorno has an enemy at his mercy, he is prone to chitchat and speaking at length, either exposing his way of life or analyzing their thoughts in order to make them see their errors as well as the futility of their situation. Thus, he is much like his father DIO, and even spitefully taunted Diavolo during their climactic battle. Giorno is polite in his interactions with figures of authority or his superiors, and in fact doesn't swear at all, possessing consistently well-mannered speech patterns for the entirety of his journey. He nonetheless doesn't shy from expressing his opinions even if they contradict those of his interlocutor, as seen when he argues against Abbacchio about abandoning Fugo to the enemy for the sake of their objective. Giorno also has the habit of assuming the responsibility of his actions alone, leading to a temporary state of panic when his plans fail. Giorno is very upset when he cannot do anything about his situation, going as far as to deeply apologize to Mista for being unable to use his Gold Experience effectively against Ghiaccio's White Album. Over the course of Vento Aureo, however, he slowly learns to trust his teammates and make use of their individual abilities. Likewise, the rest of Bucciarati's gang are one-by-one charmed by Giorno's resolve and courage in them, with some like Mista and Narancia even thinking him a better leader figure than Bucciarati himself. Instead of assuming control or acting by his lonesome, Giorno eventually fully cooperates with them, creating an effective, synergistic teamwork dynamic among the whole group in any situation. Making Giorno repeat himself greatly annoys him, as he believes it means his conversational partner is stupid. This is especially ironic, since his own battlecry consists of angrily repeating "Muda!". In addition, much like Jotaro, Giorno is annoyed by the numerous girls flirting with him and bluntly dismisses them. Pre-Clash Biography http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Giorno_Giovanna/History Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey